


Dashing Through The Snow

by Enimed



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, happy nagamas! <3, its just family bonding, theyre just going sledding and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enimed/pseuds/Enimed
Summary: When all four Nohrian siblings have a few days off in the winter together, they decide to spend some family time together like old times, and go sledding together at Elise's insistence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Dashing Through The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user kainiia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+kainiia).



> this was done as part of a FE Secret Santa called Nagamas! I had fun with it, and I'm glad I got it done before the due date. I even asked for an extension, I wasn't sure if i'd get it done ;-; Happy holidays everyone!

“Camilla, can’t you drive any slower?” Xander turned to give her a pointed glare as he spoke. “There is snow. On the ground. Driving this fast is dangerous.” Camilla’s first response was to laugh, raising a hand to her mouth for a moment before turning to take a quick glance at Xander with a smile. Her eyes moved back to the road after a second.

“It’s fine, dear. I’ve driven faster in worse weather than this.”

“You’ve _what!?_ ” Leo called out from the back seat, leaning forward to stare at Camilla in the rearview mirror.

“You all know I’m the best driver in the family. Passed my test on the first try, after all.”

“‘Best driver’, because I’ve only had my permit for a few months and Xander...isn’t the greatest.” Xander turned back to glare at Leo with a scowl on his face. “Well? I don’t like Camilla driving this fast, but you’re the one who has to be told it’s okay to drive faster than 30.”

“I think it’s fun when Camilla drives fast! You guys are just lame!” Elise stuck her tongue out at Leo when he turned to look at her, and he reached over to flick her on the forehead. “Hey! Leo’s being mean to me!”

“Behave, you two. You’re not children. Well, I suppose technically you are, but you don’t have to act like it.” Camilla smiled again as Xander sighed, shaking his head before burying his face in his hands. “You’re 16, Leo. Almost an adult. And you’re 14, Elise, you don’t have too much time either before you’ll be up here behind the wheel.”

“I could drive right now.”

“That’s illegal, Elise.”

“I never said it would be legal.” 

“You’re not going to get us all in trouble because you wanted a joyride.” Xander brought his head back up as he spoke. “Are we almost there?”

“Patience, Xander.” Camilla shook her head as well as she slowed the car down, turning off the main road onto a small side road. “Just a few more minutes. Longer if I had driven slower. Aren’t you glad I was going faster?”

Xander sighed again, refusing to respond and instead reaching to turn up the radio. Camilla smiled, reaching to change the station, and letting silence fall between the four siblings for the last few minutes of the ride.

When Camilla finally pulled the car into the final turn, bringing it to a stop and putting it in park, Elise was first out the door the moment it was unlocked. Leo followed after, heading for the trunk with Xander in tow. 

“Guys! Come on! Don’t move so slow!” Elise called out from the top of the hill, a short walk away from where the car had been parked.

“If you’re going to complain, you can come grab one of the sleds!” Leo called back as he pulled the sleds out, letting them drop. A plume of dusty snow flew up as they hit the ground, and both Leo and Xander raised a gloved hand to cover their faces.

“Let her be. She’s the baby; we can’t ask her to do the hard work.” Camilla laughed as she grabbed one of the sled straps. “You two, though, are the big strong men. I should leave all the heavy lifting to you.”

“I’ve seen you at the gym, Camilla. Or, well, I’ve seen Charlotte’s pictures of you two at the gym. I know what you can lift.” Xander raised an eyebrow as he spoke, grabbing onto two of the sled straps. “You could probably lift me right now if you wanted.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t want to, then.” Another smile as she turned, dragging a large purple sled behind her. “Don’t wait too long, you two! Elise has been waiting for a while now.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Leo waved Camilla off as he grabbed the last sled strap, following behind Camilla and Xander in tow. “It feels like forever since we’ve done this.”

“It really has been some time...once I was out of school, work kept me busy in the winters. Then Camilla was busy between work and university...and you and Elise still in school. Our schedules aren’t quite so empty these days. The curse of growing old, I guess.”

“You two aren’t that old.”

“Saying that doesn’t make work any easier.” Xander paused for a moment, then laughed a little bit, shaking his head. “However, because Camilla and I are busy so often, it makes us treasure these moments more. I’m glad Elise was so adamant on sledding today.”

“As am I. Even if it is terribly cold out.”

“That’s why we’re in layers, Leo. Now come on. Or do you two plan on spending all afternoon chatting?” Camilla called out as Leo and Xander finally came to the top of the hill. Elise had already sat herself in the snow, waiting for the two brothers. 

“We’re here. It won’t kill you two to have some patience.”

“And it won’t kill you two to pick up the pace a little!” Elise pretended to pout, folding her arms over her chest and glaring dramatically at Xander and Leo. 

“Come on, then. If we’re here for sledding, then let’s get to it.” Leo set his own sled down, carefully climbing in without sending it over the edge. Xander dragged Elise’s sled forward, and she hopped into it while Xander sat back on the snow, watching Camilla climb into her sled.

“Aren’t you coming down with us, Xander?”

“You know sledding isn’t exactly my thing...”

“Awh! Fine, then I’ll go without you!” Elise stuck her tongue out before turning, wrapping the strap around her ankle before using her body to slide the sled forward. Her hands gripped the sides as she finally slid over the edge, and raise a hand up in a triumphant cheer before she zipped off down the hill, yelling as she went.

“Wait up for us, Elise!” Leo called out as he began sliding forward as well, keeping one hand on the side of the sled and the other on the bottom of it. “Race you to the bottom, Camilla.”

“Oh, you’re so going down.” With a grin, Camilla began moving forward, she and Leo stopping just beside each other on the very top.

“We’re both going down. That’s the point of sledding.” Camilla reached over to smack the back of Leo’s head, and they both laughed before setting off, screaming as they raced down side-by-side.

Xander watched the three quietly, contemplating the beautiful day before him. And after a moment, he sighed, grabbed his sled, and prepared to follow his siblings down the hill. Life was constantly changing, but his siblings, full of love and energy, would always be there. For better and for worse.

“Wait up for me!” He yelled down the hill, three faces turning to look back up at him as he raced down the hill in his own sled, laughing the whole way down.


End file.
